Retail is a multi-trillion-dollar business worldwide. Approximately $1.6 trillion of retail purchasing in 2015 was done via online e-commerce sales, with growth rates in the double digits. Thus, enabling better online apparel shopping experiences has the potential for enormous economic impact. Given the worldwide demand for fashion and the obvious impact of this demand on the apparel industry, technology-based solutions have recently been proposed, a few of which are already in use by commercial vendors. For example, recent garment capturing techniques generally rely on acquiring multiple views of clothing, which may not always be readily available, especially in the case of pre-existing photographs from the web.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for modeling garments using single view images.